The Return of the Sith
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: When the Sith attack Naboo the Jedi send Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka to help Jedi Master Jack Holmes fight them off but it was a trap now the Republic must fight a war against the Sith so more planets do not suffer the same fate as Naboo Ahsoka falls Darth Seductress rises Anakin embraces the light side of the force and Jack must save the one he loves and the Universe from Evil.
1. Prologue: Naboo's fate

**The desolation of Naboo**

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was heading to the council room with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano "why have they summoned us master?" Ahsoka asked "I don't know but it sounded important" Anakin replied as the lift opened and they entered the room bowing "under attack Naboo is" Yoda said "Seperatists" Ahsoka asked "no something far worse" Mace Windu said "then what is it?" Anakin asked "the Sith commanded by Darth Sidious, Darth Destrolos and Darth Septilis" Obi-wan Kenobi said Anakin froze and began to shake Naboo was basically Anakin's second home planet and Padme was visiting her family "Senator Amidala is on Naboo right now" Anakin said "Anakin you master Kenobi and your Padawan will go to Naboo and reinforce Master Holmes and the 945th" Mace said "may the force be with you" Yoda said and Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka bowed and left Anakin calling Rex and Obi-wan calling Cody they were to meet on the resolute and take the 7th sky corps to reinforce the shadow's rise and the 5th sky fleet "Anakin calm down" Obi-wan said "how can I calm down when Padme is in danger" Anakin shot back "first name terms master?" Ahsoka asked "can you two keep a secret even from the council" Anakin asked "of course" they both said at the same time "Padme is my wife all right" Anakin replied they both stared in shock before Obi-wan groaned "Great now I owe Yoda, Mace, Quinlan and Kit 100 credits" he said "what why?" Anakin asked "please don't be mad but the council expected you'd marry someone and place bets on who Yoda, Mace, Quinlan and Kit bet 100 credits that you'd marry Padme" Obi-wan replied Anakin was more amused that annoyed "so basically they are not expelling me they are gaining money" he said "Yes and they are betting on who Ahsoka will end up marrying Senator Bonteri or Rex" Obi-wan replied Anakin burst out laughing as they arrived at the Resolute Ahsoka was still blushing severely they briefed their men and told them to get into the Cortosis armour Count Dooku secretly donated when he found out Sidious's plan the seperatist's were busy destroying the under construction Death Star before going to attack the Sith themselves. Two hours later they arrived at Naboo and landed on the planet.

Theed was in Ruins Sith Troopers were everywhere they exited their ship to find the people of Theed were going through their daily lives scared and afraid "people of Theed remember the Sith rule all" Darth Sidious's voice rang through the city "that voice it's Palpatine Palpatine is Sidious" Anakin said and the troops headed for the Naberries Anakin knocked on the door and a scared Sola peeked her head out seeing them she let the troops and the jedi in "where's Padme?" Anakin immediately asked "I'll take you to Jack he will explain everything" Sola said gesturing for them to follow they all hopped on Speeders and headed for a Lake putting on Scuba gear the troops and the Jedi followed Sola to Otoh Gunga Jack was looking over some holomaps growling to himself Commander Shadow and Captain Tarpals were with him "get the army ready to greet our new comrades" Jack ordered "yes General" Shadow said walking off "does Rish Loo know we are onto him?" Jack asked "no he doesn't" Tarpals said "good arrest him and interrogate him find out all that Sith Spy knows and how much he has transmitted" Jack ordered "yes sir" Tarpals said walking off with two clones "General Kenobi General Skywalker Commander Tano Yoda sent you I presume" Jack asked "Where's Padme?" Anakin demanded "follow me" Jack said and the four Jedi and clones left to a healing bay Padme lay dying on a bed "PADME!" Anakin yelled "Ani remember I love you I always will" Padme said weakly opening her eyes before shutting them again and breathing her last "Padme please stay with me come on please stay with me please god no please no PADME!" Anakin screamed "how did she get those wounds" Obi-wan asked "held her own against Sidious suffered several volts of Sith Lightning before shooting his arm off Septilis stabbed her in the shoulder when we rescued her she was holding on because she wanted to see Anakin one last time" Jack explained sadly bowing his head "show me attack plans" Anakin ordered and they headed for the war room "we plan to split them up the Gungans and 501st led by Ahsoka, Rex and Tarpals will draw the Sith's army out of Theed then we will sneak in and drive Sidious, Septilis and Destrolos out" Jack explained "alright when are we starting tomorrow Sola will hold us for the night then we will sneak into the palace Ahsoka Tarpels Rex you will strike at 0900 hours tomorrow" They nodded Anakin Obi-wan and I will be heading to Sola's with the 212th and 945th alright let's go" Jack said and the troops Jedi and Sola left.

The next day Killian and Yularan will attack the sith fleet in Orbit with their fleets while there were two ground battles "Ahsoka and the others have begun their march" Obi-wan said "good let's go" Anakin replied and the Jedi and Clones snuck through the silent streets of the city in the room Septilis laughed evilly "fools you may begin your attack on the army outside of the city wipe them out all of them including Tano" he ordered "yes lord Septilis" Darth Ravage Jack's former best friend Michael John Tracy said "reinforce the palace defence but let the Jedi inside" Sidious ordered they had sent the Lords to attack the Gungans and 501st and the Sith Troopers defend Theed the Civillians had fled the planet to the Shadow's Rise Jack ordering Killian to cover them "what about the clones" Destrolos asked "our troops will distract them long enough for us to fight off the Jedi and make our escape" Septilis replied "pick your opponent's mine's Skywalker" Sidious replied noticing the Jedi enter the building "Holmes" Septilis said "Kenobi" Destrolos said. While the Jedi snuck into the palace the clones were dealing with the sith troopers "commander Tano come in it is a trap the Sith Lords are after you no Sith Troopers just Sith Lords Commander Tano" Cody yelled trying to contact Ahsoka "we're being Jammed the reason they sent Sith Troopers after us because we are still needed in whatever plan the Sith have hatched probably want to kill us in the final battle against them" Shadow replied throwing a grenade meanwhile Ahsoka was duelling Ravage as Gungan's and Clones died around her "focus your rage about their deaths let your lust for revenge out and then you can destroy us" Ravage goaded in a hypnotic tone the tone the Sith use when they turn someone to the dark side "no I will not fall I won't" Ahsoka yelled though her eyes flashed yellow for a second Ravage smirked and making the final push he quickly killed Rex before he shot Ravage in the back and he blocked Sith Lightning from Ahsoka "it is the Jedi's fault he is dead you know they sent you and your troops out here pledge yourself to the Sith and I can help you Avenge him help us wipe out the Jedi" Ravage sneered and smiled as Ahsoka bowed as her Light covered itself in Darkness her eyes turned Sith Yellow "I pledge myself to the ways of the Sith I want to Avenge him by destroying the Jedi especially Holmes for making this plan" Ahsoka said voice thick with hatred "Ahsoka Tano you are now one with the order of the sith lords henceforth you shall be known as Darth Seductress" Ravage said "thank you Lord Ravage I will do everything I can to impress you and Lord Septilis" Seductress said submissively as the Force sang in sadness as Ahsoka Tano ceased to exist and Darth Seductress was born.

On Coruscant Yoda sighed ears drooped "what is it master" Mace asked they were in a council meeting discussing whether or not that the Senate should be told of the Sith's uprising "Fallen Padawan Tano has Born Darth Seductress is" Yoda said sadly Jack and Septilis sensed it to Septilis smiled "good work Lord Ravage" he said to himself "What?" Sidious asked "Ahsoka Tano is now Darth Seductress one of us" Septilis replied "what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked hearing Jack's sad sigh "Ahsoka has fallen to the dark side and it's my fault if I knew it was a trap I would not have sent them out their" Jack said "no Ahsoka can't have" Anakin said "Anakin look through your bond try to contact her" Jack said Anakin tried to but it snapped Jack was right Ahsoka had fallen "Anakin remember do not use the dark side do not let it control you like it now controls Ahsoka promise me you'll let the force guide you" Obi-wan said "I promise master" Anakin replied as they entered the throne room "welcome Jedi to the end of Naboo" Sidious sneered Jack jumped up and attacked Septilis who blocked "WHERE IS SHE!" He yelled "Where is who?" Septilis bluffed "Where is Alicia" Jack grinded out in Rage "oh safe on earth" Septilis sneered then Jack realized it "oh shit it's a trap us facing them" Jack said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT ACTIVATES!" Sidious yelled Anakin had force pushed his hood down and was recording it the whole Republic now knows Palpatine is Sidious Anakin saw a young force sensitive approximately 4 years old the physically and mentally de-aged Mikaela Gempton in the corner unconscious "you have a choice capture me or save the girl" Sidious sneered leaving Anakin saw the bomb's counter and he let the light side flow through him picking up the girl and ran out of the palace behind Obi-wan and Jack who were at the gunships Anakin force leaped onto Cody's one with the girl they landed on the Shadow's Rise Anakin seeing how weak the girl was immediately tapped into the light side of the force and began healing her the force sang as her chosen saved Mikaela's life and restored her memories the hanger glowed as Obi-wan and Jack watched and as Anakin healed Mikaela every single force sensitive felt the darkness leave Anakin who was now purely on the light side of the force forever never to be swayed by Darkness the council smiled if anyone could redeem Ahsoka it was Anakin Mikaela regained consciousness 14 once more looking around she saw Jack and relaxed however the Sith have escaped Ahsoka with them they all watched silently as Naboo's atmosphere exploded it could never be lived on again Naboo was desolated by the Sith "Admiral tell the ships to head for Coruscant" Jack ordered as Obi-wan checked Mikaela for midi-chlorians and gasped it was just 100 below Anakin's Jack had the same count and was like Obi-wan and Shadow the Hedgehog in personality when he was in his moods it drove master Mundi crazy trying to get him out of his moods but the fact remains that Naboo was all in all destroyed none of the inhabitants of Theed suffered but they were homeless the Sith had caused a genocide.


	2. Chapter 1: the duel on Earth

**The Invasion of Alderann**

It was one month after Naboo's desolation Mikaela had become Master Mundi's Padawan senator Bail Organa was on Alderaan supervising the creation of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Skywalker's statue in honour of his bravery and her sacrifice when Sith Ships were spotted in Orbit "open fire" an icy cold voice said "yes lady Seductress" a Sith Trooper replied and began bombarding the city square with their Turbolasers mass panic ensued people ran screaming as Sith Troopers entered the square and began shooting at innocent civillians "get me in contact with chancellor Mothma and the Jedi Council" Bail ordered as the security force shot at the sith.

Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma was in a meeting with the Jedi Council, Anakin and Jack when one of the Naboo Survivors Emma Davies her aide entered "transmission from senator Organa" she said she looked so much like Padme except for the eyes and hair colour and Anakin had one date with her where they both decided to think about continuing it "put it through" Mon ordered Bail appeared "Alderaan is under attack by the Sith I do not know who is leading it GAH!" Bail screamed as a reddish Green Lightsabre slashed across the Holo-Vision and the owner knocked the now one-armed Bail out "hello Jedi" Seductress sneered "Ahsoka" Anakin said in shock "Ahsoka is dead I am Darth Seductress you will all pay for Rex's Death especially you Holmes" Seductress sneered "Ahsoka we did not know it was a trap Shadow tried to warn you but they were jammed" Anakin replied "shut up he is dead because of you!" Seductress yelled "Ahsoka Rex would not want this" Mace said when a Jedi falls to the dark side it hits them all hard including Yoda "you know nothing" Seductress sneered ending the transmission "we need to go" Jack said "yes but who?" Mon asked "I will" Anakin said "I will as well" Obi-wan and Mace said at the same time "incoming transmission" Emma said and Darth Septilis appeared "what do you want Septilis?" Jack hissed "Jack Holmes it is time for our next duel we meet where it began" Septilis sneered ending the Transmission their battles had begun on Earth before taking to the stars "I have to go" Jack said "Master Mundi and Padawan Gempton will accompany you to inspect the outpost there" Mace said "may the force be with you" Jack said "and you" Obi-wan replied "take the 5th sky fleet and the 945th along with your legions Anakin you will command the 945th" Jack said heading to the temple calling Shadow "Shadow You and the 945th will be commanded by General Skywalker for your next mission convey the message to Killian and the rest of the fleet" Jack said "yes General good luck on your next mission" Shadow replied ending transmission arriving at the temple he headed for master Mundi's quarters knocking Mikaela answered "hello master Holmes" she said bowing "Mikaela is Ki-Adi around?" Jack asked looking for the Jedi Master "behind you" Ki-Adi replied and Jack jumped "you know I don't like it when you do that" Jack replied and explained their mission "let's go then" Ki-Adi said and the three entered the Shadow "R4 head for the outpost in Melbourne" Jack ordered R4 beeped in acknowledgement and obeyed the order.

When they arrived they split up Mikaela and Ki-adi inspecting the outpost and Jack taking a swoop bike to the wetlands near Billanook Collage Septilis was meditating on a log "HAHAHAHA Remember our first duel in Grade 3 we fought in these exact wetlands and ended at the entrance of Billanook Collage today is a school day so she is there" Septilis sneered and Jack growled and made the first move attacking with the Shadows "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU CAN DO THE BETTER THAN THAT!" Septilis yelled countering with the force sending trees at Jack who cut them up and clashed with the Sith Lord "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Septilis laughed and with a force push sent Jack flying into the middle school building of Billanook Collage nobody heard the collision "son of a bitch" Jack muttered pulling out his second Lightsabre and ignited it's Silver blade and began wielding it in sync with his black blade clashing with Septilis's Light sabre as it began to rain and thunder fell "I have the powers of Typhojem at my command granted to me through the force by Lord Destrolos I am Sith'Ari" Septilis sneered and with another Force Push sent Jack straight through the building into the assembly room in front of everyone "sorry about the wall and the interruption" Jack said "HAHAHAHAHAHA AN AUDIENCE TO WATCH YOUR DEATH!" Septilis roared walking on stage Jack got his Light-sabres ready and brought his blades against Septilis's who blocked but growled "IT IS TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE BUT NONE OF YOU CAN STOP WHAT IS COMING!" Septilis yelled disappearing into the crowd grabbing Alicia "ALICIA!" Jack yelled giving chase but a Sith Ship shot at him and entered hyperspace for Korriban hopping onto his swoop bike he returned to the outpost meeting Ki-Adi, Mikaela and Jack's former Padawan Curtis Scanlon there "Septilis has Alicia we need to get to Korriban" Jack said immediately "Jack no we need to get to Alderann to reinforce the rescue Council's orders" Ki-Adi said "I DON'T CARE SEPTILIS HAS THE GIRL I LOVE I CAN NOT LEAVE HER WITH THEM!" Jack yelled "Jack calm down" Curtis said "look I'll drop you off on the Resolute but once the battle is over I am going to do what I can to rescue Alicia" Jack said hotly Ki-adi nodded it was the will of the force that Jack and the 945th with the Shadow's rise went thier own way and the four Jedi entered the Shadow and arrived at Alderaan Jack dropped his comrades off on the resolute before landing on the Shadow's rise and together the ships blew the blockade out of the sky Darth Seductress fled the System with the Senator returning to Korriban so Lord Septilis and Lord Ravage can interrogate him Obi-wan Anakin Mace and their legions headed to their ships and the 945th returned to the Shadow's rise "orders General" Killian asked Jack knew he needed more ships to take Korriban and rescue Alicia and the Senator and the Republic still had other planets to worry about many people owed him favours especially the Hutts after Jack saved their lives from Darth Imperis "set your course for Corellia and tell the rest of the fleet to return to Coruscant" Jack ordered he decided to collect the favour the Correlians owed him "why sir?" Shadow asked "we are following the force my friend after we collect the favours many systems owe us we are going to take Korriban and rescue Alicia and senator Organa" Jack said they all nodded and the Shadow's rise entered Hyperspace following the force's will.


	3. Chapter 2: the destruction of Coruscant

**The skirmish above Corellia**

The shadow's rise entered orbit around Corellia's moon 6 hours after leaving Alderann "General Holmes we have detected a Sith Listening station in Corellia's atmosphere" Killian said "Scan for prisoners and stay out of range use our special Frequency" Jack ordered "Sir we have got prisoners on board that ship Jedi, Smugglers, Clones, Correlian Security Force members and Senator Iblis" a clone said "we'll take the Shadow keep out of range" Jack said and Jack and a squad of clones led by Shadow entered the Ship and hovered in orbit around it just out of range they skydived onto the station Jack cut a hole in the hull and they landed inside the station killing the Sith Trooper squad in the room "get in the armour escort me as a prisoner" Jack ordered Shadow nodded and the men did that and escorted Jack as a prisoner to the prison level "where are you taking Holmes we have orders to shoot on sight" an officer "well that failed" Jack said igniting his Light sabre and cutting them down "I'll get the prisoners you hold things here" Jack ordered.

He ran down the hall opening doors left and right he opened the door and froze in shock Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the cell "how" he began to ask "Darth Rapilous has Master Tachi" Qui-Gon said "stay with the clones I'll go get her" Jack said and Qui-gon joined his fellow Jedi and Prisoners with the clones "meet you in the hanger" Jack said running into the second turbolift the Sith had the Imperial March playing as elevator music Rapilous was in the conference room with Siri Raping her when the lift opened Rapilous collided with the wall "you short arsed son of a bitch" Jack growled At Michael Livingston Light-sabre ignited Siri shakily stood up and put her clothes on as the duel began Jack parried blocked parried and stabbed Rapilous in the throat killing him but not before he raised the alarm Jack grabbed Siri and exited the room.

When they entered the hanger there was heavy fighting Sith vs Clones to be exact Jack lifted a fuel tank over the Sith's heads Siri grabbed Shadow's spare gun and shot it raining fire on the sith "good work" Jack complimented as they joined Qui-Gon and Senator Iblis behind cover "R4 come in we need immediate Evac hanger 12" Jack ordered R4 beeped in acknowledgement and entered the hanger shooting the Sith with the lasers killing them "good job buddy" Jack complimented as they entered the cockpit "Shadow's rise we've got the prisoners have a medical team on standby once we are aboard set a course for Illum" Jack ordered and once they were aboard and the prisoners were in the medical wing they entered hyperspace

Jack was fixing the Shadow when Siri and Ferus approached "why Illum?" she asked "you and the rest of the freed Jedi need to build new Light-Sabres hand me the hydro-spanner" he replied and the entering Han Solo handed him it and Jack disappeared into the mass of wires "nice ship" he said "thanks ever heard of the planet Olympus?" Jack asked they shook their heads but an entering Qui-Gon nodded "Ki-Adi and I saved the planet from destruction years ago they gave Ki-Adi a new Light-sabre and they granted me this ship and I also made friends with Erebrus my Ancestor" Jack replied as he finished fixing the ship.

Once on Illum the Jedi began building their Light-sabres while Jack meditated with Qui-Gon who finished "Master Yoda here to wait for the initiates facing the gathering" Jack asked "right you are Jack Master Jinn good to see you alive it is" Yoda replied as the rest of the freed Jedi entered including Siri Yoda looked like somebody whose child was getting married "good to see you all again it is Master Tachi delighted to see you Master Kenobi will be" Yoda said "and I suspect fainting as well both Anakin and Obi-wan will when they see Qui-gon" Jack said "how are they?" Qui-Gon asked "kind-hearted and strong Jedi Masters they are Obi-wan trained Anakin well brothers they have become" Yoda said "right we will head to Coruscant or wherever Obi-wan and Anakin are" Jack said "fighting the Sith in the outer rim they are" Yoda said "thank you master" Jack said and Jack, Siri, Ferus and Qui-gon left the rest would ride back to Coruscant with the younglings the clones had joined the 945th so did the Corellians adding their ships to the fleet setting a course for the resolute in the outer rim the ship entered hyperspace.

Arriving they quickly shot Sith Ships out of the sky ending the battle Anakin and Obi-wan entered their ship and froze Siri was sitting on a chair throwing a ball in the air Qui-Gon was scanning for any more Sith Ships and Ferus was looking out the window they both fainted "told you" Jack said throwing buckets of cold water over their heads "JACK!" they both yelled "not a dream then" Anakin muttered out of the blue Siri kissed the sopping wet Obi-wan who kissed back the bridge crew clapped and Anakin, Ferus and Qui-Gon wolf whistled they both broke apart blushing "I love you Obi-wan" Siri said "I love you to Siri" Obi-wan replied Jack smiled "right my next plan call in the favour the hutts and seperatists owe me and then we gather the fleet and take Korriban" Jack said "the hutts and Seperatists owe you?" Anakin asked "saved the Hutts from Darth Imperis and the Seperatists from Sidious's hired assassins" Jack explained.

"Admiral tell the ships to go to Nar Shaddaa" Obi-wan ordered "Anakin try to keep your temper" Jack said "I'll try to" Anakin replied defensively and the ships entered hyperspace Jack saw Killian acting suspiciously so Jack followed him so did captain Firmus Piett "your headed to Nar Shaddaa correct" Seductress asked "yes milady Holmes plans to call in the favour the Hutts owe him" Killian replied "good Lord Septilis will be pleased" Seductress smiled and ended the Transmission "I'm sorry Admiral I am arresting you for high treason against the republic" Firmus yelled Blaster at the traitorous Admiral Jack stayed in the shadows just in case Piett was attacked by the Admiral "you don't have the guts but watch this" Killian hissed opening real live feed from Axxila Piett watched as it was destroyed by a massive Laser Jack's eyes widened Piett stunned the traitorous Admiral "get him out of my sight" he ordered Kix and Jesse who saw what the Admiral did "you did well there Captain" Jack complimented "thank you sir" Firmus said "I am going to need a new admiral I think you would do a good job" Jack said "thank you sir I will not fail you" Firmus replied heading to the Bridge as Admiral Jack smiled he saw the mans future he would become a very good admiral who would rain hell on the Sith bastards eventually remarry marrying Senator of Earth Sola Naberrie elected by the leader of the UN Jack had caught her up on Earth affairs and politics all of Naboo's survivors either became Senate staff or joined Jack's crew on the Shadow's rise "sir we have arrived at Nar Shaddaa" Piett said "keep an eye out for Enemy Ships while we are planet side instruct the other ships to do the same" Jack ordered heading to the hanger meeting the 945th Obi-wan Anakin and Siri there Qui-Gon and Ferus would stay aboard the Shadow's rise they entered their gunship and landed on the planet weapons hidden they entered the Hutt council room "honourable Hutt Council I have come to claim the favours you owe me" Jack yelled "Jabba is asking what are the favours" Anakin translated "one is to outlaw Slavery in your regions and turn them into Jobs where they get payed" Jack said "the Hutts are actually agreeing" Anakin said shocked "they are scared" Jack said back "what is next favour" Oruba asked in Basic "the next favour is to gather your mercenaries and create a fleet of Ships to join the Rebublic fleet they are going to join the war against the Sith and help us take Korriban" Jack yelled the Hutts looked at each other discussing it when Sith Troopers appeared the clones and Jedi killed them "Generals we have detected Darth Septilis fleeing Nar Shaddaa" Firmus said "track his course" Jack ordered "right away sir" Firmus said "got it sir he's headed for Coruscant" Firmus said "we are on our way" Jack said and the Jedi and Clones left "Tell our Mercenaries to prepare our ships we are joining the fight against the Sith" Oruba roared the Hutts nodding in agreement the council becoming a war council.

Once on board the Shadow's Rise the fifth Sky Fleet and the Seventh Sky Corps Corellian fleet and unbeknownst to them the grand fleet of the Hutts with the 212th 945th and Lightning Squadron aboard the republic ships headed to Coruscant to stop the Sith Attack as the Sith began bombarding the planet Mikaela and Ki-Adi led their troops into space and began fighting them ship to ship the whole planet was praying for the hero with no fear, the negotiator the Shadow Alchemist and the rogue hero as Ferus was branded by the holonet to come and end the Sith's bombardment of the planet as the Jedi fought the Sith Space-side and Planet-side several ships entered the system reinforcing the Republic but the true wait was for the Shadow's Rise and the 5th and 7th sky corps to save them Curtis also fought in space with Mikaela and Ki-Adi "Come on guys hurry up already" the whole planet prayed as Darth Septilis laughed evilly from the main ship "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE REPUBLIC WILL FALL FOCUS TRACTOR BEAM ON GEMPTON'S SHIP!" He yelled as Mikaela's ship shut down "Shit" she muttered as her ship headed for the Sith Hanger "Curtis I love you" she said as her communications shut down "R7 eject and head for the eminence's hanger" she ordered R7 sadly obeyed the order landing in the hanger as Mikaela entered the Sith hanger "Continue the attack we are out of here" Septilis ordered the other ships as his ship entered hyperspace with Mikaela his prisoner "MIKAELA NO!" Curtis yelled and began shooting ships with a vengeance as Coruscant's saviours entered the system the 907th Sky Fleet entered the battle Correlians Hutt mercenaries and clones shot at the Sith Ships "Lord Septilis Holmes has arrived and every Jedi and Sith has left the planet" Seductress said to Septilis's hologram unaware that Emma Davies and Sola Naberrie were on the Jedi Ships as well sent by Mon Mothma so the republic survives "detonate the bomb" Septilis ordered "yes Master" Seductress said and detonated the same bomb that destroyed Naboo the planet was instantly destroyed now crumbling Rocks and the Sith Left "it's no longer a war between the Republic and Sith isn't it?" Emma asked Mace who looked sorrowful "no the republic is gone now there is just the Jedi our clones and the people that owe Jack Favours against the Sith Army I'm sorry but the Republic has fallen" Mace said sorrowfully as Jack said the same thing "They have Mikaela" Curtis said sorrowfully Jack's head bowed it was a solemn day the Republic has fallen Coruscant was destroyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble on Mandalore

**Trouble on Mandalore**

It had been 4 weeks since the destruction of Coruscant and Axxila the Jedi spent the four weeks collecting clones and Jedi and their fleets from around the galaxy telling them about Coruscant's destruction the Jedi Council including Jack, Qui-Gon and Siri met on the Shadow's Rise Conference room "next move we must plan" Yoda said "Jack who owe you favours" Mace asked "let's see the seperatists the pykes the Nite owls the silurians the sontarans the league of bounty hunters the wookiees and the trade federation oh and captain Jack Harkness" Jack said "how do the great potato dwarves owe you favours?" Anakin asked "Daleks" Jack replied he blew a dalek fleet out Sontar's airspace with the help of the Doctor "I'll collect the favours using the Shadow" Jack said leaving entering the Shadow Han and Chewbacca were aboard been keeping the Ship in Shape "your ship is great" Han said "well you can either leave or accompany me in meeting many people including Captain Flirts-a-lot" Jack said Chewie chose to stay while Han left to check on the falcon Yoda boarded the ship "you coming with me and Chewie?" Jack asked "yes coming with you I am" Yoda replied Anakin, Obi-wan and Siri also were coming with him "let's track down Captain Jack Harkness Chewie set a course for Cardiff on Earth R4 aim for 2014" Jack ordered Chewie and R4 and the two did their job.

Anakin and Jack were playing Holochess when they arrived "what the hell Jack I had to retcon the whole town and my team" Harkness said "what year is this?" Obi-wan asked "2007" Jack answered "Fuck" the other Jack said "alright let's go Harkness" Jack said "where?" he asked "Sontar" Jack replied as they took off "the Sontarens owe you a favour" the Captain asked "yes they do blew daleks out of their airspace with the Doctor's help during the time war" Jack answered "you fought in the time war" Harkness said amazed "only the battle above Sontar I was on my way to Tatooine I swear not looking for battle but then I saw a dalek fleet on my scanner I interfered the Council was angry at me for weeks" Holmes said indignantly "because it was an internal affair" Obi-wan replied "an affair that had the whole of time and space at risk of destruction" Harkness shot back.

After leaving Sontar with Commander Strax's fleet they headed to Kashykk and left with the wookiee fleet as well "where to next?" Anakin asked "Oba Diah" Jack replied. Meanwhile on Korriban Septilis were trying to break Alicia Destrolos was interrogating Bail because he could not bring himself to harm his own flesh and blood "tell me where it is" he hissed "where's what dumbass" she replied "where is the holocron of Hypnos?" he asked "Screw you" she shot back he slapped her "insolent bitch" Septilis sneered shooting Sith Lightning at the 14 year old she bit her tongue not screaming and not giving Septilis the satisfaction who stopped grumbling "no matter get up" he hissed grabbing her and shoving her in the main ships brig the same cell as bail and the Comatose Mikaela who held her up she was dizzy and soon fell unconscious "set a course for Olympus" he ordered. Jack had gotten the Silurians the Seperatists the trade federation and the Pykes when he sensed trouble on Mandalore "set a course for Mandalore" Jack ordered "what's going on?" Obi-wan asked "trouble" Jack replied.

Once landing on Mandalore Obi-wan came out in his Rako Hardeen disguise. Jack in his Magneto disguise and Siri in her slaver disguise much to Anakin's annoyance "nice ship" three death watch troopers complimented "thanks" Jack replied "do you have a landing permit" they asked "we must have left it in the ship come help us find it would you" Obi-wan replied entering the ship with his comrades followed by the troopers Chewie stunned them and Obi-wan, Jack and Siri headed out in their armour Obi-wan and Siri not knowing they were being watched by the nite owls Jack nodded at them sending a message _meet you at the palace_ they nodded back and the three Jedi entered the city headed for the prison entering the prison they headed for Satine's cell "here to do more of your masters bidding" she hissed "we do our own bidding" Obi-wan said "we are the three muskateers" Siri said cheekily and the three hi-fived "time and a place" Satine said "right Siri get her to the Shadow we are sneaking into the palace" Jack ordered getting their helmets back in and Siri put Satine in Handcuffs to make it more believable about a prisoner transfer.

When at the palace they snuck in one of the balconies meeting the nite owls there "Obi-wan Kenobi meet Bo-Katan and the nite owls" Jack introduced them "right nice to meet you" Obi-wan replied as they saw Siri held by Death Watch Troops and Satine held in a Chokehold by Darth Maul "I wanted to make Kenobi suffer by watching the Duchess perish but you will have to do" Maul sneered and turned and stabbed Satine with the dark-sabre "hey I'm the only one with the black Light-sabre buddy" Jack growled as Obi-wan killed the guards surrounding Siri handing her Light-sabre to her having lost her new one Obi-wan retrieved it from the Jedi ship "the Shadow better not be destroyed" Jack growled as Obi-wan held Satine's body tears falling "no I told it to take off it will retrieve us when called" Siri replied as Maul smirked "yes let the anger flow through you Kenobi and destroy me" he sneered "Obi-wan don't listen to him" Jack said blocking the Light-sabre of Savage Opress "Kenobi I killed your master and your friend who else will suffer I know the woman you love" Maul sneered Obi-wan was about to attack when the doors opened and Darth Sidious entered "I'm most impressed to see you've survived your injuries now test your new limbs and kill Kenobi and Tachi" he ordered Anakin and Yoda attacked him Jack who had sliced through Savage's Light-sabre and killed him by decapitation "brother" Maul hissed attacking Jack who blocked parried stole the darksaber and killed him and Jack soon distracted Sidious "ANAKIN NOW!" He yelled and Anakin stabbed Sidious in the back "you can't stop the age of the sith" Sidious said dying "let's go" Anakin said and the Jedi and the Nite Owls left Mandalore to the league of bounty hunters unaware that Septilis opened the Holocron of Hypnos and felt true power course through him "HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed Evilly as power filled his body as Destrolos watched alarmed power corrupts he knew that perfectly that's why he did not get more power than he already has as judged when Septilis's face began to mutate "more I need more find me the holocron of Hephaestus" he ordered a sith underling "yes lord Septilis" he replied "why the look?" Septilis hissed "power corrupts Lord Septilis the Sith seek power but not the amount of power your seeking" Destrolos growled "this power is what is going to help me destroy Holmes and the Sith Destroy the Jedi Master" Septilis growled Destrolos sighed wearily he never tried to kill Jack only tried to turn him and Alicia to the dark side as his dark prince and princess his successors but Septilis had an unhealthy vendetta against Holmes since Jack killed his demonic father it would destroy Alicia to see Jack dead the underling soon arrived with the holocrons of every combat god in existence "very good" Septilis smiled opening them all and letting the power flow through him "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SOON THE JEDI SHALL FALL BEFORE ME I AM SITH'ARI!" Septilis yelled as he mutated even more until he did not even look human.

A great disturbance soon rocked the force Jack opened his eyes in alarm "what the hell has Septilis done?" Anakin asked "he has grown lots more power soon he'll be able to drain others power for himself until the day he dies he had already used a weaker version on Mikaela" Jack said Obi-wan gasped "the end is coming and I don't know if I'm going to win with the power Septilis has" Jack replied sighing wearily.


End file.
